sara in kolos
by aki19891989
Summary: after the divorce of Sara's parents she had moved to the kolos regain from Hoenn for importantly Sootopolis City this is her journey to meet Wallace again
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Here I was saying good buy to my best friend Tess. Tess was the same age as me eight and half. She and I were opposites ,were she is hipper and out going I am shy calm and nerdy. Tess always wears her hair in to dark buns on ether side of her head with the ends poking out of the middle making them look like pompoms. A short pink shirt with a pare of pants that stop before the knees with combat boots. to finish the look, Tess has dark creamy skin from being in the sun , big long lashes and deep sea green color eyes. i on the other hand ware a blue and red sun dress with tan skin blue colored eyes and always have my hair in two braids like pigtails.

" Sara. " Tess calls out with tears in her eyes " I don't want you to go it's not fair." She cries out hugging her knees to her chest. " you know I would stay if I could" I whisper to her myself trying not to cry. My parents haven't got a divorce now here I am moving with my mom halfway across the world to the Kolos region.

"don't worry tests as soon as I can ill come back home. " I say as I am pulled away by my mother. "goodbye!" We say at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the flight to the new house I sleep hoping I'd wake up and being my bed looking over the water. Where the house sits on an island hidden by most. Some not even knowing of its existence. My family for generations have lived on the Island Hidden in the deep the only way to the island is by diving in the water or flying overhead. My family have a special connection to the cave of origins that resides on the island. I was supposed to be the next in line for the honor of protecting the Pokémon that sleeps with in the caves depth.

My hoping of being home in my room came to close as my mother Shoke me awake from the dream that I was having. I look around confused just for a second before standing up and stretching my legs walking off the plane. My mothers new boss Professor Sycamore walks up and starts talking to her he is giving us a ride to the new house. I slide into the car as we start to leave my mother interrupts my thinking with A statement. "I'm sure you'll make great friends once you meet some new people you will have a blast. "Soon enough we are moving out of the airport new Pokémon I've never seen before flypast my window as we drive through the countryside Homes and towns start to become a blur as I fall asleep in the backseat. I am awakened by mother two hours later as we finally arrive at the new house.

The house was a two-story with four bedrooms and two bathrooms on the top floor. the kitchen, dining room and, living room with a bathroom on the first floor with an extra room which my mother converted into an office. As I make my way up the stairs to my room I see pictures of the seven of us as a happy family. My mother Clara, my father Stephen, my oldest sister O'Hara, the twins Holly and Abigail my baby brother Zack and then me. The other three girls got to stay because they were already Pokémon trainers on their journey to become a Pokémon master Zackary being the only boy got to stay with my father.

Finding my room wasn't all that hard it was already unpacked just the way I liked it. I guess my mother did it for me. My room was done in reds and blues with the bed on the wall and the dresser off to the side I crossed the room was it desk with a laptop on top along with my Album of all of the article clippings of Wallace and his Pokémon in contests for fashion. Wallace is the gym later back home.

He is also my sisters boyfriend who incidentally I have a crush on. If my sister knew she would probably kick my butt. I decided to walk to my bed and laid down. As soon as my head hits the pillow I was out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke to a bird that packed me and my side. This bird is new to me it's small with red and black markings.

"Sarah are you up yet the neighbors are here". My mother calls up the stairs to my room. After shuffling through the closet I decide on a set of clothes and a pair bluejeans with a red shirt that has the Pokémon logo on it.

Walking down the stairs I am confronted with laughter and my mother talking with some new people. Oh Sarah and Sarah you are dear. This is Annabella and her husband Harrison with their children. Calem and Shauna

"Hi" I said Shiley looking away. "This is Torino and trevor the friend of ours" girl Shauna said As she introduce A round dancer like built boy. And a quiet redhead short boy.

Setting there listening to the conversations around me I yearned for home. For Tisa for Wallace for my sisters my brother and my father. I'm not really good at making friends sepicaly ones I don't know when I'm going to move agin. I decide to go to the kitchen and make some cookies to share decided to be nice and try to make some friends even though it's hard for me to do so.

Over the course of the next two years I made friends with shauna calem Trevor and Torino we became close. looking around the table out side of volcano hot cakes cafe calem shauna and I were whiting on Trevor and Torino the two of them live in the city on the other side of the forest. Torino said the professor gave them something for the three of us.

"Here comes the dipper" calem says as we look behind us "hay what's rolling my posey" terino asked. "Nothing just waiting on the to of you." I was getting kind of bored of just setting around. Every body looked at me as if I was seethrou. "What I'm bored. " I said back looking over a magazine from my home regain my sister Ohara made champion of the elite four and made the front cover.

"Well I have the stuff and you won't be bored for long you'll be dancing to a new tune " terino said back amused by my antics. Trevor pulled a box out of his bag and laid it on the table looking in the seethrou cover we saw three poke balls. I reach in and grab one to look at. "I think we should let Sara choose first. " Shauna said looking at me with some excitement I can only guess what. I disided to pick fennekin the fire - I have always Been a fan of hers. I disided to leave her name as fennekin.

"Ok my partner is chespin." Shauna yells out. That only left calem with froakie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

On my way back to vaniville town Shauna asked me to have a Pokemon battle of course my Pokemon being a fire type I had the advantage over her since she had chespin the grass type and I had fenniken. Of course I won the battle and the pokedex pinged saying I gust got five hundred poke dollars from wining. Any ways I had to go tell my mom about my new journey I was going to go on.

As I got home my mom had already put a bag together for me I was I'm my red and black sun dress at the monument but she said she put some clean underwear in my bag along with a set of close.

The next morning found Shauna at my door. "Hay Shauna what are you doing here I thought you would have already left by now. " I said as she walked in to my kitchen and sat down at the counter. "Nope not yet I was wondering if you would like to come with me on my journey?" Shauna had asked. "I would love to!" I yelled in reply. I said goodbye to my mom with a hug and a kiss before grabbing my bag and running out the door. "so we're to first?" I asked " we will meet the boys at aquacorde town then heed in to santalune forest santalune city is on the other side first place for a gem battle. " Shauna said as we heed in to town. Getting in to town the first thing I do is buy poke balls for my journey. Than make our way to the forest. We're we are met bye her brother calem who tried to teach us to catch Pokemon before giving us ten more poke balls. " so cool is ant he the sweetest brother in the world. " she said in a baby like voice. I gest kood my head before continuing. On the way i found a piggy and got it. " now on to Santalune forest. " I said.


End file.
